


Retribution (Bad Ending)

by sick_condition



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sick_condition/pseuds/sick_condition
Summary: The Blackwatch gang fails the mission in Rialto; the boys get dicked down hard by Talon forces.Tags will be added as they apply.





	Retribution (Bad Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this one for ages and decided to just go ahead and put something out there to start. Basically, it's just a Bad Ending for Retribution if it was a porn game with some personal headcanons scattered throughout.
> 
> It's still mostly porn tho so you know the drill.

_I will come back for you_.  
  
Those had been Genji’s last words before he’d disappeared into the ventilation shaft. That was about an hour ago if Gabriel’s internal clock was anything to go by.  
  
For the fifth time since he’d awoken, he tried slipping out from the magnetically locked cuffs around his wrists, willing his body to turn to smoke and simply wraith out. It wasn’t even a moment before a course of electricity ran through his body, a stinging pain originating from his neck before spreading out to disrupt his thoughts. He stopped after only a second, his body too fatigued and weak to try again. Breathing harshly through his nose, Gabriel once again found his thoughts looping back to Moira.  
  
She was the only one who really knew the full extent and limitations of his wraithing abilities, being the one who’d “improved” them. Then there was that sniper from before--she had to have gotten those shadow-walking abilities from _somewhere_ ; he doubted it was from the bargain bin at Walmart. And while he hadn’t seen what had happened to Moira in the chaos, he knew it wasn’t just a coincidence that she wasn’t tied up here with them.  
  
He’d been an idiot bringing her on. Of course she’d been a double agent from the start--he’d just been too desperate for a fucking _cure_ to see it. Now he was a freak _and_ a piss poor commander.  
  
He shook his head and began shifting his hands around to feel for the resistance keeping his hands pinned above his head to the wall. That was for later--right now, he needed to focus on getting out of here. However, his efforts proved just as fruitless as his last four attempts. Ordinarily, he would just dislocate his thumb and slip out that way, but the design of the cuffs bound a significant portion of his hands, locking in his fingers as well, so the usual method was out of the question.  
  
He glanced over to where Genji had been pinned, one robotic arm dangling from its locked position on the wall. Unlike the cyborg, people usually didn’t come with detachable limbs which thankfully, Talon actually hadn’t anticipated. Gabriel could only hope that Genji could manage without his other arm.  
  
His eyes shifted over to the only other occupant in the room, unmoving, his head bowed and choppy locks obscuring his likely inert features. Mccree still wasn’t awake. Silently, Gabriel wondered if he should be grateful or impatient; whether or not the cowboy would start chewing him out again or crack some jokes to lighten up the situation if only by a bit.  
  
Once again, the image of Mccree’s head slamming against a railing as one of the heavy assault units had knocked him back came to Gabriel’s mind. Based on the massive concussion the younger man would have when he woke up, Gabriel would guess chewing him out was more likely.  
  
Gabriel bowed his head, closing his eyes. But Mccree was right to do so. He’d done this. He should have known he’d been walking into a trap, known that Moira had been a double-agent the whole time, if not the same one who’d blown up their headquarters in the first place.  
  
He looked up, back to Mccree and then to their surroundings, scanning the room again for any sign of where they might be, any information that might help them. A nondescript room with a table in the centre and screens all around, though dark at the moment, could display any manner of awful things, he was sure. It didn’t take a genius to figure out they were being held here for information and it would be tortured out of them if need be. Gabriel could handle himself, he’d made it out of worse than this. And though he didn’t doubt Mccree’s own resolve…  
  
He didn’t want to see the younger man hurt. Of course, potential harm and even death was only part of the job, they all knew that, but Jesse was still his responsibility, both him _and_ Genji, it had been his duty to keep them safe and he’d _failed_ them.  
  
A soft groan cut through the air into Gabriel’s thoughts. Speaking of…  
  
“Mccree, wake up.”  
  
Slowly, Mccree’s head bobbed up, his hair falling away to reveal a pained expression and Gabriel suppressed the urge to wince in sympathy.  
  
“Boss, what… what happened…?”  
  
“Slow down, Jesse. You hit your head pretty hard.”  
  
There was a moment of pause as Jesse tried to pull his hands toward his aching head before he realized something was very, very wrong.  
  
“Shit,” he said flatly before snorting through his nose and coughing wetly. “Guessin’ we didn’t win then, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gabriel said plainly, “We’re in it deep.”  
  
Mccree gave a grunt of assent before looking around, spotting Genji’s robotic arm still attached to the wall, his brows crunching together in confusion. “Where’s Genji?”  
  
Just as Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, the hiss of a door sliding open cut him off and a voice that wasn't Gabriel's answered Mccree’s question.  
  
“Pretty sure he’s still running around in the vents somewhere. But don’t you worry, we’ll find him.”  
  
Gabriel’s eyes snapped toward the door to see the sniper from before leaning against the doorframe, her mask removed to reveal a woman with a cruel smirk affixed across her features. The woman’s smirk widened to a leer as she motioned for someone behind her to follow her in.  
  
Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as not one, but several other troops followed him in. As the woman approached, Gabriel could already tell she was likely the sickest one out of the bunch as she stepped up to Gabriel to grasp at his chin roughly.  
  
She sneered, her voice lilted lightly by an Italian accent. “Then we’ll all have a bit of fun _together_ , right, commander?”  
  
Gabriel didn’t answer, only giving her a hard glare.  
  
“Aw, nothing for me? Shame. It’s more fun when you squirm a bit,” she sighed mockingly before her gaze shifted towards Mccree. “But I’m sure there are ways we can change that.”  
  
Gabriel followed his gaze to see the other Talon soldiers taking Mccree down from the wall, roughly pulling and shoving him to maglock his cuffs to the centre of a metal table, forcing him to lean over the table. One of the fuckers laughed as Mccree growled a curse at them before slamming his face down against the hard surface and pressing down on his back to bend him further over the table.  
  
Gabriel turned his eyes back to the woman still standing in front of him. “If you think my agents can’t handle a little torture, then you--”  
  
She barked out a laugh, sharp and cruel, cutting him off. “Torture? No, no--like I said, we’re just here to have some _fun_.”  
  
“ _Get off’a me_!”  
  
Gabriel’s attention snapped back to Mccree and saw him struggling against them with a newfound vigor, his legs kicking out to knock them away. His effort was quickly quelled however, as one of the other troops grabbed at the flailing appendages to maglock each one to a leg of the table. As the one pressing on his back stepped in closer behind Mccree, he pulled at Mccree’s belt and immediately it became clear to Gabriel what they intended. Mccree struggled against the hands holding him down, one shoving their fingers into his mouth and pulling his head back.  
  
Gabriel turned away. He hadn’t trained Mccree for this, but both of them knew this was always a possibility. It didn’t mean he wanted to see it.  
  
“Now, don’t get all prudish on me, Commander,” the woman reprimanded, grabbing at Gabriel’s jaw to force his head back to the scene unfolding before him, helpless to stop it. “I’m sure you’d _love_ to see how well your agent does.”  
  
Gabriel could always close his eyes, avert them away from this sordid scene, but on some level, she was right--he needed to know if Jesse would be alright. If they hurt him, if they harmed him, he needed to know the _exact_ amount of pain he’d have to repay later.  
  
“Oh, this one’s a _fighter_ ,” a voice cut through Mccree’s curses and snarls, that unmistakable rasp marking her as the assassin who’d cut into them with a crazed glee hours before. She laughed before pulling up Mccree’s head by his locks to stare into his eyes. Gabriel couldn’t see his features from this angle, but as he spit defiantly into her face, he had no doubt there was nothing but pure anger there.  
  
“Ooh, you gonna just let him do that to you?” one of the soldier’s crowding in behind Mccree taunted, swatting Mccree firmly on his ass causing him to grunt and jerk slightly in response.  
  
A wide grin crawled onto her features in response and looked back down to Mccree before stripping off her gear. She promptly straddled the table, pulling herself closer to bear her cunt directly to Mccree’s face. “Alright cowboy, you owe me for that little move--and make it good.”  
  
“Like hell I--”  
  
Before he could finish, she grabbed a handful of choppy locks before pulling his mouth directly onto her, evidently not particularly caring if he made it _good_ as she rutted into his face roughly regardless. As she continued, the other soldiers had made quick work of Mccree’s gear, already peeling back Mccree’s pants to reveal his ass. Gabriel could feel his blood boiling over in rage as he watched Mccree shake in his bindings while one of the bastards pulled back his cheeks to push in a lubed up finger.  
  
Over the slick noises of both the assassin fucking Jesse’s face and the enforcer fingering Jesse’s ass, one of the other soldiers let out an amused huff. “Heh, take a look at that--I think the little slut’s enjoying himself.”  
  
Before he could think better of it, Gabriel found his eyes dipping down to see that, sure enough, Mccree’s cock had begun to fill up. The soldier didn’t hesitate to take Mccree’s cock in hand to stroke him to full length and Mccree groaned into the assassin still working his mouth and she half-moaned, half laughed. “Ooh, keep that up, feels real good on this end.”  
  
“Can’t let you have all the fun over there,” the soldier called back, removing his hand as the bastard fingering Mccree pulled back and stood up to unbuckle himself from his pants. As the man lined himself up to Mccree’s entrance, Gabriel could see Jesse freeze up before pulling his head off of the assassin. “No, no don’t you fuckin’ dare, get off’a me, you--”  
  
The assassin pulled Jesse back onto her just as the soldier forced himself in, thrusting in fully, moaning out as Jesse let out a sharp, muffled yell. Without a moment’s pause, the soldier set a ruthless pace, thrusting in roughly as the assassin made to match him on Jesse’s mouth. Gabriel felt his mouth run dry as Jesse’s distressed noises quickly gave way to more audible sobs. The other soldiers laughed, jeering and pulling and cutting away at more of Mccree’s clothes as they awaited their turns.  
  
“Seems like you’re enjoying the show yourself, commander,” the woman spoke coyly into Gabriel’s ear and it was only then that Gabriel realized she’d stopped forcing him to watch some time ago. He felt a hand stroke at his crotch and to further his dismay, he realized he was half-hard himself. He barely contained a visceral flinch as he felt the sick woman’s hand pinching and rubbing at him until his cock strained against the clothes confining it.  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes. _This is a normal reaction._ He said to himself. _The body often responds in ways you don’t want. This is a normal reaction._  
  
“Don’t try and deny it,” she whispered into his ear, rubbing more harshly at Gabriel’s cock through his slacks. “At least your lapdog over there has an excuse--that lube they shoved into his ass has a powerful aphrodisiac laced into it. But you? You’re just a grade-A pervert.”  
  
“Says the one rubbing my dick for shits and giggles,” he growled back, which pulled a laugh out of the woman.  
  
“Ooh, finally got a rise out of you. Did I hit a sore spot?”  
  
Before Gabriel could formulate a reply, Mccree’s groans suddenly cut through and Gabriel turned his eyes back to find that the assassin had released him, apparently satisfied while the enforcer behind him continued to pound him into the hard table. Gabriel imagined with that amount of force, Mccree would likely form bruises there. Mccree’s head bowed as he panted harshly into his bound hands, his voice caught somewhere between a moan and a sob with each thrust. His mouth didn’t get much of a reprieve as another soldier slid in front of him and presented his cock to Mccree’s face.  
  
“Or maybe,” she laughed, “You just like seeing your lackey getting all roughed up. In fact, I suspect your little knack for picking up strays is because you like having loyal puppies to follow you around all starstruck.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” he snapped back as the soldier slapped Mccree across the face and for the briefest of moments, Mccree’s eyes met with Gabriel’s. In a split second, he saw Mccree’s features in a strange mix of pained and pleasured, but thrumming beneath it all, a very apparent shame. Before Gabriel could think to respond, Mccree’s head was yanked back to face the man straddled on the table in front of him.  
  
“Open up, slut.” The soldier pressed in closer and Mccree growled in response.  
  
“Put that near me and I’ll _bite_ it off,” Mccree hissed through gritted teeth, though his words were underpinned by a breathiness that didn’t suit his tone.  
  
Despite the circumstance, Gabriel would have loved to see that, but his attention was drawn back as the woman still in front of him called to the others. “Hold on, I have an idea.”  
  
She gestured for one of the other soldiers to come and help her. One of the heavier men came over, taking Gabriel down from his place on the wall before dragging him over to Mccree. She waved the other soldier in front of Jesse away before ordering the heavy man to set Gabriel down in his place.  
  
Maglocked to the table with his arms behind his back, Gabriel could feel the heavy man crowding in behind him to pin his legs down to the table with his large hands.  
  
“Comfy?” She smiled before reaching down to Gabriel’s front and undoing his belt buckle and pants to reveal his cock, still hard from her ministrations. Gabriel could feel his stomach sinking as Mccree looked at the hardened member before him before glancing back up at his commanding officer. In his eyes, Gabriel could see shock, confusion, wariness and… something else. Uncertainty, if he had to guess.  
  
_Is this okay?_  
  
“You must be _so_ excited, Agent Mccree. Your commander’s all hot and bothered because of you,” the woman taunted before grabbing a handful of Jesse’s locks and shoving him closer to Gabriel’s hardened member. “Why don’t you _show_ him how thankful you are?”  
  
Gabriel felt his breath seize up as he felt Mccree’s heavy breath stutter on his exposed flesh. “Jesse, you don’t have to do this...”  
  
Mccree said nothing for a moment, his eyes cast in shadow before speaking, his voice stuttering as the man still slamming into him from behind began to thrust more erratically, “S’alright, boss. You just think-- _ah fuck_ \--think o’ this as a punishment for being-- _nnh_ , bein’ mouthy before.”  
  
“I’m not mad at-- _fuck!_ ” Gabriel cut himself off as a warm heat quickly enveloped his dick, sinking down one, two, three inches and sucking his way back up. Gabriel stifled a moan as Jesse became almost enraptured in his task, bobbing his head, dipping his tongue into Gabriel’s slit. He could feel his tongue pressing wetly against the underside of his heavy cock and in that moment, Gabriel knew for a fact that Jesse had done this before.  
  
The moment didn’t last long as Gabriel felt Jesse suddenly pull off from him to let out a small grunt as the bastard behind him finished and pulled out. However, Mccree’s reprieve was once again short lived as another man, far larger and more endowed than the previous soldier, took his place. Looking back down, he could see Mccree’s eyes widen as he felt the large cock lining itself up at his entrance. Before Jesse could let out a protest, he found himself speared on it, the large girth stretching him open. Jesse let out a pained shout which quickly became a choked sob as the large man immediately began pounding into him, shoving him so far forward that Gabriel could feel the scrape of Jesse’s sideburns against his sensitive flesh.  
  
“Jesse,” Gabriel rasped out, his throat dry as Jesse continued to groan before him, the vibrations travelling up his spine to make Gabriel shudder. “Jesse, I-I’m sorry. Just... listen and focus on me, okay? Focus your breathing, stay calm, stay with me--”  
  
He genuinely didn’t know if this would work, but he didn’t get a chance to find out before he found himself cut off.  
“Oh, no, now we can’t have that,” the woman butted in and shoved a few gloved fingers into Gabriel’s mouth, holding it open before pulling Gabriel back. “I think we can find a better use for your mouth, commander.”  
  
Motioning to the heavy man behind Gabriel, he found his arms being rearranged to affix them to different corners of the table as he was pushed down so his back was lying flat on the table, while his head just hung over the edge. It didn’t take much to figure out where they were going with this.  
  
“Don’t think I wouldn’t bite too, shitstains,” Gabriel snarled as he heard the heavier man undoing his own trousers. The woman laughed again, going back down to where Jesse was still breathing out onto Gabriel’s exposed erection.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you’ll try, but remember--” And she pulled Jesse’s head back to press a pistol to Jesse’s temple. “You still have men you need to watch out for, right, commander?”  
  
Gabriel said nothing, only snarling before a large hand pulled his head back and he found a throbbing, veiny cock being shoved into his face. He kept his mouth shut just as Jesse had, but the larger man quickly plugged his nose, preventing him from breathing and before long, Gabriel had to relent, opening his mouth to let in air, but instead received that large cock too much, too quickly pressing in and in until it breached his throat. Gabriel gagged as he could scarcely find room to breathe as the giant set a harsh pace, his balls hitting Gabriel’s nose as he shoved himself down Gabriel’s throat repeatedly.  
  
As he tried to suppress his gag reflex, he felt a mouth, Mccree’s mouth, on his still-hard length again, this time taking a lot more, a lot faster than last time as though someone were pushing Jesse down forcefully. Gabriel choked on both the thick cock in his throat and the feeling of Jesse gagging, his throat fluttering around his cock. It felt almost an eternity, though he was sure it was no longer than a minute, before the large man finally came, shoving his dick so deep, Gabriel could feel the motherfucker’s dick twitching in his throat and his thick ejaculate immediately sliding down into his stomach.  
  
As the cock slipped from his mouth, Gabriel could feel his body losing its composure, his form slipping into black smoke but quickly found his body suddenly convulsing with that sharp, electric pain at his neck. With what little energy he had left, he pulled himself back together and the electrical current petered out.  
  
Blackness began to dot his vision. The fatigue was catching up with him.  
  
_Shit._  
  
It mixed in with the pleasure and pain attacking his senses, leaving him almost unprepared as his orgasm hit him suddenly. Before he could fully register it, he felt himself spilling his hot fluid directly into Mccree’s mouth, convulsing with each pulse of cum. Groaning into the air, Gabriel vaguely felt Mccree being pressed down onto his cock harshly and as he came down, Gabriel could feel his consciousness already beginning to fade out, almost like he was slowly drifting away from his worn out body.  
  
“Go on, keep sucking; show how grateful you are for your commander’s load,” he heard the woman’s voice demand as Mccree choked wetly on Gabriel’s cum. Gabriel groaned, already oversensitive as Mccree continued to suck at Gabriel’s softening member.  
  
“Jesse… Jesse, stop,” Gabriel rasped out before a finger hooked into his jaw and another cock shoved itself in. This one was smaller than the last, but with his jaw still too sore and his throat felt rubbed raw, he still could do nothing as it thrust into him with abandon.  
  
As blackness began to consume his vision, he felt Jesse being pulled off from him and off the table entirely, the sounds of soldiers laughing and Jesse’s roars fading out from consciousness until finally it faded out entirely, leaving but one thought on his mind:  
  
_Genji, where are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Til next time, grade-A perverts.


End file.
